yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Kaede Ichinose
Kaede Ichinose is a character in the series Aikatsu. She is a friendly idol who has a fascination with magic. She enjoys performing various tricks. Kaede transfers into Starlight Academy to audition for becoming Mizuki's partner in Tristar. A returnee and "super idol". She comes from America where she has appeared in many commercials for her father's high class American sushi chain, "Kaede Sushi". The primary card brand that Kaede uses is Magical Toy. Her birthday is November 23. Yuri Feats With Mizuki Kanzaki *After she parachuted to land Starlight Academy at evening, she hugged Mizuki and gave her a kiss on her cheek that formed a floating heart atop them. *She could feel Mizuki's aura from atop the academy. *Even though she was supposed to wait until the beginning of summer break to come to Starlight Academy, she did finish up all of her work, because she just couldn't wait to see Mizuki after she heard that she was forming a unit, she believes she is the only one who has the qualifications to form a unit with her. *For the final audition, she promised Mizuki to give her the time of her life, next she winked at her. *After Mizuki announced the first person she have chosen to become a member of Tristar to be Kaede, she ran to hug her, then placed her hands at her waist, and stayed like that for awhile facing the audience. *As she joined Ran to form their team for the water sports contest, she stated that they'll do anything for Mizuki's kiss. General *Kissing Ichigo on the cheek was her way of greeting her, then she said that she got a cute name. *For the image which demonstrate the appearance of the American black ships to Japan, she was showing to embrace a shy and surprised Ichigo. *Greeting Aoi and Ran, she gave both of them a kiss on their cheeks. *Excited to hear about the summer tour planned for Tristar, she hugged Yurika in a position which made their faces pushed lightly against each other. *At the Japanese inn, she surprised Ichigo on the futon/bed to cuddle her from behind. *For the water sports concert held in Summer Pool Land, she bet the prize to include Hoshimiya Store's bento, and being allowed to watch Tristar/The unit lead by Mizuki for a day, in addition to having Mizuki's kiss, the last suggestion made both of Sakura and Otome to feel excitement that they cried with their cheeks blushing, adding that if they felt too embarrassed to actually receive her kiss, she suggested for them to kiss Mizuki instead. *Since Ichigo was feeling down because Mizuki was getting late for Summer Pool Land, she fed her a takoyaki, and said she loves her smile. *She hugged Maria since they were united as a pair by lottery. *The best partner she picked for the Pair Cup was none other than Yurika. *Inside a helicopter, she let Yurika know that she's special then cuddled her. Gallery Screenshot_20190224-154329.png Screenshot_20190224-155135.png Screenshot_20190224-155346.png Screenshot_20190224-155316.png Screenshot_20190224-155652.png Screenshot_20190224-155907.png Screenshot_20190224-160101.png Videotogif_2019.02.26_09.22.38.gif Screenshot_20190506-151552.png Screenshot_20190506-151656.png Screenshot_20190504-213445.png Screenshot_2019-11-27-12-42-21-1.png Videotogif_2019.11.27_13.59.55.gif Category:Hanabi Category: Aikatsu! Category: Characters